


Redewendung

by Alisum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Horror, POV Second Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisum/pseuds/Alisum
Summary: Sich nicht in seiner Haut wohfühlen. Du kennst dieses Gefühl nur allzu gut.





	Redewendung

Du fühlst dich nicht wohl in deiner Haut.

Sie spannt sich unangenhem über dein Skelett. 

Hält dich zurück. Behindert dich in deiner Arbeit.

Du wirst dir bald eine neue Hülle suchen.

Auch wenn die Jagd in diesem Wirt keinen Spaß machen wird.


End file.
